Tomorrow
by Cynmia
Summary: Canadian Chronicles: New Brunswick. But for tonight, Angus would still have his son close, and Samuel would still be a Cabot. Personified Canadian Provinces  NB and NS; ficlet.


**Tomorrow**

_Evening of June 17, 1784_

The light from the gas lamp flickered briefly as he turned the page of his novel. Father and son were seated in the comfy chairs of their living room, eyes on their own books. It was a tranquil June evening; that is, until the elder of the two men suddenly closed his book and spoke to the still air of the room.

"Samuel…Sam."

The young man curiously looked up from his book and turned to his adopted father, the personification of Nova Scotia.

"Yes, Dad?"

Angus sighed, and wondered briefly how the younger would react to his proposition.

"Do you … Would you like to change your last name?" Samuel (almost predictably, the older man mused) started, and Angus hastily continued. "Not that I want us to disassociate ourselves, no, never. We'll always be family. It's just that … You're going to be your own colonial province now."

Sam's facial expression relaxed. "Yeah. New Brunswick." He said wistfully, faint brown eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully, and Angus smiled. His boy deserved far more than just his own 'colonial province', but these types of things were out of their hands anyways.

"So I was thinking we could commemorate your … growing up, I suppose, by giving you a new last name." He said, looking at Samuel who suddenly gave him a small smile.

"Like we did for Marguerite, eh?"

Angus practically jumped a foot in his seat, and paled dramatically. Sam instantly looked apologetic. He rarely spoke of his late younger sister for a reason. Angus always appeared to be extremely pained whenever they brought Acadia's name (human or otherwise) into a conversation, even if the older man was usually the one to do it, for some reason. Samuel, however, didn't know that Angus thought the younger man had completely forgotten about Marguerite's existence.

"Y-Yes, like what we did for Marguerite. Marguerite Arsenault..." His adopted daughter's name rolled smoothly off of his tongue – it was one of the last pieces of French he could pronounce properly with the right accent and without fumbling. England had dealt quite the number to the New World man to convert him to speak almost pure English. As if losing his daughter to death and to suffer a series of heart attacks wasn't enough.

"I ... Alright, Dad. Err, should we do this ... tomorrow?" Samuel asked hesitantly, and Angus blinked at his son, thinking.

"Tomorrow in the morning and before the signing would be best. We'll have to find Matthew and have him give us his permission and a blessing. It would be pointless to try to contact England..." Angus refrained from sneering like his actual Scottish counterpart would have done.

Samuel chuckled at the thought of his pseudo-uncle, who in all appearances looked like a child (but who was actually older than himself), giving the blessing. "Tomorrow, then. Tonight, I will be Samuel Frederick Cabot, but tomorrow... Tomorrow I will be Samuel Frédéric Brun. Samuel Frederick Brown."

"Tomorrow, son. Tomorrow."

But for tonight, Angus would still have his son close, and Samuel would still be a Cabot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this is my headcanon. Or, one version of it, at least. (The other simply has Nova Scotia as the older brother of New Brunswick, rather than a father-son relationship. Yeah, it's complicated like FACE.)

June 18, 1784, the colonial province of New Brunswick was created from land that was previously Nova Scotia. So, they split the land...? Anyways, NB was created.

Third fic; I think I managed to capture what I envisioned in my mind, but I'm not quite sure. The setting is a bit lacking, but eh, it's their interaction that matters more here, right? And no, there's no direct continuation of this ... thingy. (I wouldn't know where to begin xD) Also, thank you to those who reviewed Accidents! I'll definitely write more of the provinces! There's a lot I want to share.

Nova Scotia - Angus Cabot

New Brunswick - Samuel Frederick Brown (French: Samuel Frédéric Brun)

Acadia - Marguerite Arsenault


End file.
